


A Dire Situation

by ahhhnorealnamesallowed



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, this is literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahhhnorealnamesallowed/pseuds/ahhhnorealnamesallowed
Summary: Neil has a smart mouth, but Kevin has an incredible tongue.





	A Dire Situation

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had this on a doc for over a year now... It was originally written when I was in the TFC Discord, as a reaction to a prompt, I think? It was a while ago now... I did some light editing to fix spelling mistakes and that's about it. I wasn't planning on posting this til I finished Bahumpug! but... yolo?
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know if there are any other tags I need to add or any warnings that I should include!
> 
> Note: There is the use of spit as lube, a blow job without an accompanying condom. Don't do those things in real life unless you and your partner are checked and clean. There is also sex in a semi-public place (the locker room).

Kevin had been forcing Neil to run Raven drills for what felt like hours, and Neil was getting fed up with Kevin's insults and pointed jabs and restraining his own sharp responses lest Kevin stop bringing him for extra practice on weekends. But Jesus, enough was enough.

"Neil, you need to fucking aim," Kevin called across the court when Neil missed hitting that exact invisible spot on the Plexiglas that Kevin himself had designated.

And Neil snapped.

He ripped off his helmet, dropped his racket, and strode towards Kevin. And slammed him against the court wall behind him.

"You need to chill the fuck out, Kevin," Neil told him, voice even, forearm crossing Kevin's broad chest and holding him back. "I'm done for tonight, because if you say one more word to me, I'll be returning you to Andrew broken, and I don't need that aggravation right now." And with that, Neil gave another shove before turning and leaving the court.

Neil hoped to cool down a bit in the shower, but he could hear Kevin's shouting and banging behind him and he knew he wouldn't get that respite.

Neil had just pulled his towel out of his locker when Kevin stormed over to him and slammed it closed.

"Jesus fuck!" Neil shouted, jerking his hand even further from the locker. "You could have smashed my hand and then where would we be?"

But Kevin wasn't listening--he was too incensed from having Neil deny and disobey and abandon him on the court. "What the fuck do you think you're playing at? You gave me your game and I expect you to work however I hard I say you need to work so that you get the results I say you need to make Court. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand that you are an exacting asshole with no concept of how to actually help me improve!" And Neil was surging forward, prepared to deck Kevin, Andrew's justified revenge be damned, when Kevin's hands locked on his shoulders and he was shoved against his locker.

Neil struggled in Kevin's grip and he pushed against Kevin's strength, his neck straining forward.

And Kevin was looming over him, mouth open, ready to berate him, hands clenching around Neil's shoulders and thumbs pressed against his collarbones.

Then, suddenly, they were kissing.

Neil had never kissed like this before, all teeth and struggle. He could feel Kevin's hands digging into his chest, fingers scrambling against fabric that Neil wouldn't relinquish. And he noticed his own hands, how they fisted and pulled at whatever parts of Kevin he could reach.

When they finally pulled apart, gasping, Neil was surprised that he wanted more. He was frantic for it, even if he didn't know quite what he wanted. But he breathed his need to Kevin, lips pressed to the hollow at the base of his throat. "Kevin, more, now."

Neil watched as Kevin pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his toned and well-defined chest, and Neil was glad for the first time tonight that they had foregone full gear, just for this sight.

When Kevin reached for the hem of Neil's shirt, he shook his head and lowered Kevin's hands to the top of his training shorts, standing still as Kevin swiftly lowered them and then his own.

Neil could see the outline of Kevin's hard cock straining the fabric of his boxer briefs, and he licked his lips, surprised by how much he wanted Kevin.

He took a hesitant step forward and Kevin's head shot up from where he'd been doing his own ogling. The sheer want in Kevin's eyes gave Neil the confidence he needed to take the single step needed to place himself directly in front of Kevin again.

Neil placed his hands on Kevin's chest, rubbing circles with his thumbs, before pushing him back. Kevin, who wasn't expecting it, stumbled back a step before regaining his balance and shooting Neil a look.

Then, they were back to where they had been when they started, shoving each other against the lockers--but this time, there were no arguments, just groans and curses, panting breaths and Neil's whine as Kevin finally pinned Neil on the bench and swallowed him whole.

Kevin sucked cock the same way he played exy: with drive, desire, and dedication. It didn't take long before Kevin's lips, the wet heat of his mouth, and his dexterous tongue had Neil coming down his throat with a curse and a groan.

Neil watched as Kevin swallowed, his one hand slack in Kevin's hair and the other tangled in his own curls. He met Kevin's green eyes, still dark with need, pupils blown.

"I want to fuck you. Can I?" Kevin asked, and Neil's spent dick almost twitched with the idea.

"Sure," Neil shrugged, trying and failing to seem composed as his breath hitched. He wasn't sure what to expect, but it wasn't Kevin's serious nod before he grabbed the undersides of Neil's thighs, bent him in half, and draped Neil's calves over his broad shoulders. "What are you doing?" Neil asked, curious but not overly concerned. He's just had his dick in Kevin's mouth--if Kevin wanted to hurt him, he'd had a great opportunity already.

"I've gotta prepare you, but I don't have any lube. Do you?" Kevin hardly waited for Neil to shake his head. "So I'm going to eat you out." The way he said it made it sound like Kevin's next move should be obvious.

And when Neil felt Kevin mouth at his balls and the drag of a wet tongue along his perineum, he figured that Kevin's plan really should have been obvious.

Then there was damp breath at his hole, a teasing press of lips and tongue, and any hesitation Neil had was gone.

If Kevin's tongue was great during a blowjob, it was fucking miraculous when it was buried in Neil's ass, pumping in and out as Neil swore up and down in any language that came to mind.

Eventually, Kevin determined that Neil was loose enough to add a finger alongside his tongue and Neil went wild. The feel of Kevin's mouth and tongue, the thick hardness of his finger--Neil was flying.

"More," he gasped, hoping it was in English or French, something Kevin could understand. And when Kevin immediately pulled his finger out, Neil worried he'd been misunderstood, even as he whined at the loss. Then Kevin's mouth was covering his hole and his tongue was soothing the ring, before it, too, was removed. Neil was getting ready to try and demand Kevin do something--stick another finger in him, fuck him already, anything as long as Kevin did it right then.

And then Kevin's lips pressed harder and the pressure changed and suddenly he was sucking on Neil's hole and Neil was fucking screaming.

When Kevin pulled away, he was wearing the smuggest smirk Neil had ever seen on him, and if he weren't so on-edge, he would have complained. But as it was, all he could do was whine at Kevin to "get the fuck back in my ass, prick" before Kevin's tongue was back in his hole and he had two fingers knuckle-deep inside him.

Kevin pulled his face back and watched with a rapt concentration as he pushed three fingers into Neil.

When Kevin was finally assured that Neil could take his girth, he removed his fingers, licked into Neil's slightly gaping hole once more, and spat into him palm.

Even Neil knew that spit and precome for lube wasn't a great idea, and he doubted that Mr. Perfectionist Kevin would do it if it wasn't such a dire situation. So Neil was prepared for the burn when Kevin first pushed head in. What Neil wasn't prepared for was how fucking _good_ it felt to have Kevin's rather sizeable dick slowly entering him.

When Kevin finally bottomed out, Neil felt raw and full in the best way possible. He couldn't imagine how it could actually get any better, then Kevin started to move, his hips slowly rolling forward, pushing his cock into and out of Neil, slowly thrusting deeper and faster into Neil.

When Kevin hit his stride, Neil was already on the edge, ready to come at the slightest stimulation. His fingers dug into his own thighs where they pressed against his chest, ankles digging into Kevin's back.

Kevin's hip began stuttering and he reached between Neil’s legs, jerking him. It didn't take very many strokes before Neil was coming, shouting his orgasm and melting onto the bench, his legs relaxing on Kevin's back as Kevin shuddered his own orgasm, teeth clamped around Neil’s collarbone.

Kevin finally slumped onto Neil, licking his abused collarbone and slowly, carefully, pulling out.

Neil shifted, making a face at the strange wetness and discomfort in his ass, before pushing Kevin off him and sitting up. "Ugh," he groaned, "I need a shower."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (I promise I will add the final chapter to Bahumpug! soon... I'm sorry...)


End file.
